<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re an Idiot by MediocreAtBest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761942">You’re an Idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest'>MediocreAtBest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Tyler, M/M, Smut, Top Josh, drunk tattoo aftermath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler never realised getting drunk with friends would lead to him and his best friend making out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re an Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>let’s pretend that you can suck dick almost immediately after getting a tattoo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"><span class="s1">"Dude...I think I did something really stupid..." Tyler groaned into his phone. The line crackled as Josh laughed at the other end. "You think?" He questioned. Tyler could just </span><em><span class="s2">hear </span></em> <span class="s1">his best friend's dumb smirk. </span></p><p class="p1">"Well I was kinda...drunk last night with Matty and this morning I woke up with a killer hang over and my mouth was hurting like a bitch and I was so confused. I went to the bathroom to piss and decided to, ya know, check my mouth to try and see if anything was wrong," Josh hummed to show he was listening.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"And I uh, pull down my bottom lip...And it literally says fucking '</span>
  <span class="s3">Daddy</span>
  <span class="s1">' there,"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tyler had to hold his phone away from his ear as his stupid best friend laughed harder than he had ever in his life.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Stop laughing at me!" The younger boy whined. He pulled down his fuller bottom lip again and stared at the black bold writing tattooed there.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">D A D D Y</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"That is literally the most hilarious thing i've ever heard in my entire life! I fucking have to see this. I'm coming over, right now," Josh exclaimed, hanging up the phone. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Dude...It really fucking says it doesn't it?" Josh hummed as he insepected the younger boy's tattoo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1"> "So...</span><span class="s2">do </span> <span class="s1">you have a daddy kink?"</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tyler choked. "W-what!?" He squealed. The elder of the two smirked devilishly. "Well, since you got it tattooed an' all, kinda assumed you did,"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"N-no! Why would you even- that's so gross!!" The brunet stumbled over his words.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"It sounds like you're getting a bit defensive tyty," Josh purred. The slightly-("you're like half an inch taller than me fuck off,") taller brunet stumbled back into the wall behind him. He bit his lip as he saw his best friend look him up and down before his eyes flickered back up to his face. Tyler noticed his pupils had become a shade or two darker. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">"Josh..." Tyler whimpered as the elder of the two took a few steps towards him, successfully pinning him to the wall. He hated that he was getting hard right now. He shouldn't be feeling this way towards his </span> <span class="s2">best friend. No matter how desperately he wanted to be something more.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"It's okay if you do sweetheart," Tyler felt his knees buckle. "I like it," Josh winked. There was a few moments of silence between the two of them where both boys just stared at one another until Josh saw his best friend lick his lips in the most arousing way possible and he just thought 'fuck it'. "Can I kiss you?" </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The brunet nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He made sure to leave Tyler enough time to back out before their lips were moving against each other's. The younger of the two let out a small whimper into his best friend's mouth which only made Josh grow more aroused.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tyler twisted his hands in his best friend's hair while Josh pushed his body into the wall with his own causing their erections to grind together. A heavenly high-pitched moan from the brunet lead to Josh smirking while he did it again. And again. And again until Tyler felt as though his legs were jelly and that he might just melt into a puddle of pre-cum and sweat.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Joshie..." Tyler whined against Josh's lips. The elder slipped his tongue into his best friend's mouth as he pressed his body against his again. "Fuck baby," Josh grunted. Tyler could get used to him saying that. The friction between the two of them was fucking heavenly and Tyler felt like he was on cloud nine.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Their lips parted for a brief second before Tyler's head hit the wall with a thudd and Josh's lips connected with the golden soft skin on the younger's neck. "Josh," the brunet whimpered. "What sweetheart?" The elder asked before continuing to bite and suck at the tanned skin of his best friend's neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I want you to-" he paused to moan as Josh bit down particularly hard. "What do you want baby boy?" Tyler melted at the new pet name. "Please fuck me," </span>
</p><p class="p1">Joshua pulled away from the brunet and smirked cockily. "Been waiting to hear those words come outta that pretty mouth of yours for a long time,"</p><p class="p1">"Where do you keep the lube sweet cheeks?" He grinned mischievously. "My-my bed side table," Tyler choked out awkwardly.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll be right back sweetheart,” Josh winked at the boy and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving towards the familiar bedroom of his best friend. He opened the first draw of the night stand and was surprised to see a collection of risqué and down-right lewd sex toys. "You little slut," He laughed. Hopefully he’ll be able to use all of them on his awkward, dorky friend someday. He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom and carried the items back to the hallway where he had left his best friend.</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Tyler was panting, an out of breath mess as he palmed himself through his jeans. "You have got to be kidding me," Josh groaned huskily. "Sweetheart, you are so hot," the younger of the two moaned in response. 'Fuck' he thought as his cheeks and neck flushed bright red. Tyler decided to take control of the situation and </span>slowly slid down onto his knees in front of his best friend. He delicately used his small hand to cup Josh through his jeans, causing the elder to groan. "You gonna put that pretty mouth to good use, huh?" Josh spoke quietly. His voice had lowered an octave or two from the lust running through his veins. Tyler moaned quietly as he nodded and began unzipping his best friend's jeans.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tyler's mouth watered at the sight of elder's boxers- which didn't hide anything. "Josh..." He groaned as he felt up the (fucking) huge erection. He licked his lips before finally tugging them down to reveal what he'd been waiting for. "Oh fuck," he whined. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tyler held Josh in his hand while he tentatively kitten-licked at his tip. He then looked directly into his best friend's eyes as he slid his mouth around the head of Josh's cock. "Holy shit," Josh grunted. A large hand grabbed a fistfull of his hair. Tyler moaned around Josh's dick in his mouth. "You like it when I pull your hair don't you?" Joshua smirked down at him. The younger whimpered, using his tongue to press and lick at the flesh in his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">The hand gripping his hair pulled him off harshly and forced his head upwards, making him make eye contact with the man standing above him.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I asked you a question," his best friend gritted out. Tyler was so fucking turned on. Josh's dominance made his stomach hurt with arousal. He so desperately wanted to please him. Wanted to do everything he wanted him to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Answer me Tyler," he spat out. Tyler couldn't help but moan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">"Yes Josh," he whined. The man above tutted and pulled his hair even harder. "No sweetheart, call me what you </span> <span class="s2">really </span> <span class="s1">want to call me," he grinned. Tyler felt like he was dreaming. This couldn't be real.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Daddy," he moaned breathlessly. Josh groaned and pushed him back onto his cock. The elder's grip on his hair became tighter as he sank down and swallowed around Josh.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, holy fuck," Josh pushed his head down further until he was gagging. Tyler's perfect noise nestled into the perfect bed of pubic hair. The younger boy used his tongue to press against the hot flesh and whimpered when he felt Josh twitch in his mouth. "I wanna fuck that pretty little ass of yours," his best friend groaned, pulling him off of his cock and to his feet, crashing their lips together messily. "Are we gonna go to the bedroom?" Tyler asked once they had pulled apart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">"No, I'm gonna fuck you right here against this wall," the younger of the two moaned loudly at that. They both quickly lost their shirts, pausing to admire each other’s naked torsos. They had seen each other shirtless before sure, but for some reason Tyler’s golden skin and rounded pink nipples contrasted with his stark black tattoos was the hottest thing Josh had ever seen.</p><p class="p1">"Turn around for me sweetheart," Josh growled lowly. Tyler couldn't help but whimper as he obeyed Josh. Immediately both his pants and his boxers were around his ankles. "You have such a fuckable ass baby," the elder groaned, squeezing and playing with Tyler's gorgeous ass. "Daddy please," the golden angel in front of him whined, his voice cracking slightly. Josh couldn't help but fall apart listening to him.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Okay baby boy, hold on," Tyler heard before the unmistakable uncapping of the lube. The elder coated two fingers in the slippery substance and began gently circling one around the ring of muscle. Tyler whimpered at the contact. He was impatient. "Please Joshie, I need more please!" He begged. "That's not my name sweetie," Josh replied as he plunged both of his fingers into his best friend. The younger squealed, the sudden pain surprising him. "Da-daddy," he moaned as the pain slowly melted away and Josh began to scissor his fingers inside of him. "That's it honey," Josh purred behind him as he fucked him open with his fingers. Tyler's knees were like jelly, his hands scrabbling at the walls for any kind of purchase to prevent him from the falling. The feeling of Josh's fingers inside of him was pure heaven. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his dick would feel like.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck, I need you," Tyler confessed. Josh's brain melted at the whiney voice his best friend. "Jesus Ty," he groaned. Pulling the condom onto himself messily and hastily, he grabbed the bottle of lube once again and squirted some into the palm of his hand, covering himself as quickly as possible. Two large hands gripped Tyler's hips, pulling him closer. "Just tell me if you need to stop, okay sweetheart?" Josh murmered against the shell of his love's ear. Tyler wasn't even sure when he got there. He felt Josh's dick press and slip against his ass and he whimpered. "Answer me Ty, I need you verbal,"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, m'okay, 'm ready," Tyler looked back towards Josh, the yellow haired man behind him grinning at him. He lightly gripped Tyler's throat, using his hand to tilt the golden boy's head towards him. His back arched as he leaned backwards into his best friend. An anglelic noise left his throat as Josh pressed himself into him. "Oh god," the elder groaned, Tyler's tight heat surrounding him. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, sinking into his best friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once he had bottomed out inside of him, Josh paused. "Holy shit. You feel amazing," he grunted. Tyler whined lowly at the praise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">This didn't feel real at all. All of his fantasies were suddenly coming true all at once. It was overwhelming to think about, especially with a dick up your ass. If you had told Tyler Joseph yesterday that going out and getting shitfaced would land him a tattoo and Josh Dun’s dick up his ass? He’d 1) ask how the hell you got into his apartment and 2) start drinking vodka on his way out.</p><p class="p1">Josh almost completely pulled out before sinking back into Tyler, grazing against his prostate resulting in a loud drawn out moan from the younger. “You feel so good daddy,” Tyler drawled as his best friend set a steady pace of thrusting into him. He grabbed Tyler’s wrists and held his arms behind his back, arching the bottom’s back. Using his arms as leverage allowed him to reposition and thrust harder and faster, directly hitting Tyler’s prostate every time. The younger had crumbled into a mess of moans and cries of Josh’s name. Heavenly pleasure flowed through every vein in his body. His mind could only focus on his best friend jack hammering into him and how fucking good it felt.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god baby, your ass is amazing,” josh groaned as he continued chasing his high. Hesmacked Tyler’s ass cheek making him clench and let out a high squeal. A low moan escaped him from the feeling of Tyler’s muscles tightening around his dick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">He stopped thrusting and pulled out of his best friend, turning him around with a strong hand on his waist. He grabbed the backs of his thighs and lifted him up seamlessly, the smaller boy wrapping his legs around his built torso. Tyler weaved his hands through his hair, lowering his mouth before kissing him. Open, hot kisses. Josh gently lowered Tyler with one arm and positioned his cock in his other hand, inserting himself back into his best friend. He started fucking up into him roughly, Tyler bouncing against him wildly. Every atom of his body felt like it was on fire. The brunet had dissolved into nothing more than sounds; high-pitched moans and cries of a certain word. Joshua held Tyler up with two strong arms under his thighs. “I-I’m close J,” Tyler whispered into his best friend’s hair. Joshua only replied with a groan. They smashed their lips together messily, their only concern in the world being the other’s pleasure.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josh drilled harshly into the boy a few more times before finishing inside of him, both erupting in a low moan as he filled the condom. Tyler could feel the hot pulsing sensation of Josh deep within him. It was enough to push him over the edge of climax. He let a small whimper of “daddy,” before covering josh’s rigid abdomen with his cum.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1"> “That was...incredible,” Tyler shakily agreed when his best friend pulled out and carefully lowered him down to the floor. However as soon as his feet touched the ground his knees buckled underneath him. Josh’s strong grip on his arm saved him from crashing down. “Jeez. I knew I was good but damn,” Joshua laughed, earning him a stern glare from Tyler but he couldn’t keep it up. He </span> <em><span class="s2">was </span></em> <span class="s1">good.<br/>
“Shut up dude,” he jokingly punched Josh in his bicep (totally </span> <span class="s2">not </span> <span class="s1">an excuse to touch up his muscles). “Wow you’re really friendzoning me with the ‘dude’ after I just fucked you so good you couldn’t walk?” The blond smirked. Tyler rolled his eyes at the man, uttering a quiet ‘be quiet’ before cupping his face with both hands and connecting their lips. Their kiss was filled with a passion and true love they had never dared express previously. Both felt as if they were floating on pure euphoria as Joshua deepened the kiss with a hand on the back of Tyler’s neck. They parted after a few seconds to draw shaky breaths, the realisation of feelings past friendship dawning on both of them.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tyler just decided to go for it. He’d been crushing on Josh ever since they first met at a tiny bar concert the year before. “Look Josh, I don’t know what this was for you but I think I like you a bit more than a friend,” god this was awkward naked. But then Josh grabbed his hands and held them so softly that any awkwardness he felt melted away. “I thought my dick in your ass was enough of a sign that I like you,” he laughed. Tyler smiled and blushed lightly. “Seriously Tyler, I’ve liked you since we first started talking,” Josh expanded. “You’re very hard not to fall in love with,” Tyler’s neck and face turned a bright shade of red at his sugary sweet words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">He connected their mouths once again, this time he was the one backing Josh up until the back of his knees hit the couch and they toppled onto it together. Josh was curious as to where this was going. Tyler clambered on top of him, sitting on his abdomen. Gorgeous pale skin awaited him. He gently mouthed at josh’s neck and pecs, lightly kissing and grazing his teeth ever so slightly. Suddenly, he bit down into the flesh of Joshua’s chest and began sucking a hickey onto the soft skin. “Jesus Ty,” Josh growled from the pain. Tyler stopped to look up at him with big, innocent eyes. What came out of his mouth however was far from innocent. “Just marking you up so everybody else knows you’re </span> <strong><span class="s3">mine</span></strong><span class="s1">,” Joshua groaned and let his head fall onto the cushion behind him. That’s hot.<br/>
Tyler shifted back so Josh’s dick was grazing his ass. He definitely knew how to drive Josh crazy. Gradually he made his way down josh’s body continuing to use his mouth to mark his best friend up. An official discussion of what they were now would come later. All he cared about right now was the blood rushing back into his dick. He could feel Josh’s erection pressing against his ass. </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Josh’s hands came up to rest on his hips guiding him as he worked them both up. Grinding down and making sure to tease Josh’s dick by allowing him to press slightly against the ring of muscle he’d abused not even 15 minutes earlier. “Tyler </span>you’re so gorgeous baby,” the man underneath him groaned out as he continued to slip in between his friends’ ass cheeks. He desperately wanted to take control, hold Tyler down and fuck the life out of him again. But he decided to let Tyler think he was in charge. White hot arousal ran through both their veins as their bodies begged to be together once more.</p><p class="p1">“Round 2?” Josh smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>